Ghosts of Past, Present & Future
by lightyearpig
Summary: The students of UA High reenact the classic Charles Dickens tale for the holidays, telling the story of the miserly Pro-Hero Ebenezer Bakugo as he goes on a one-night adventure to better himself before Christmas morning.


**Ghosts of Past, Present & Future**

It was a freezing Christmas Eve afternoon in Musutafu. The day was winding to an end as everyone prepared themselves for a most joyous holiday season, but all except for one. The miserly supervisor of the Ground Zero Agency, Ebenezer Bakugo, grumpily strolled down the street on his way back to work. "Penny for the needful Mr. Bakugo?" a charity worker asked the Pro Hero kindly. "Buzz off asshat!" Bakugo snarled while glaring daggers at him and went back on his way.

The Ground Zero Agency looked just as dreary as every other building on the street, and it was a bit more dreary ever since the death of Bakugo's longtime sidekick. "Ah Kirishima. You may have been a complete idiot but to be honest, I kinda miss your energy." Ebenezer sighed in mourning of Jacob Kirishima before he stepped inside to be greeted by his current sidekick & boyhood rival Izuku Cratchit. "Good afternoon Kacchan, how's the weather?" Izuku greeted his boss, but Bakugo replied by flipping him off. "Back to work Deku!"

"Yes sir, apologies sir!" Deku hurriedly apologized before returning to his work, organizing future missions for his boss's interns to take. "Excuse me Kacchan, but I have something to ask of you." he announced to his boss. "Make it quick nerd, I've got work to do." Bakugo commanded while taking calls. "Well, I just want to suggest that, since Christmas is tomorrow," Izuku said. "could we all take half the holiday off?"

Bakugo didn't say anything for a few precious seconds, but then he responded with a loud wheezing laughter that seemed to last an eerily long amount of time. "You serious?" the Pro Hero replied. "Not when there's people to help here Cratchit! Now get back to work!" he barked. "B-b-but Kacchan, what about my wife and children?!" Izuku kept begging him while tears began gushing from his eyes. "We all adore the holiday season, and I don't know what I'd do if we all weren't together!"

"You're with them for pretty much the entire year, what's one day gonna mean for them?" Bakugo snidely declared just as the door began to open. "Oh goody, him again."

"Mr. Scrooge, afternoon." another one of his sidekicks named Shoto Todoroki greeted him while hanging up his jacket. "Good to see you too Todoroki." Ebenezer sarcastically replied. "How's that shitty family of yours doing?"

"Mr. Bakugo!" Izuku scolded his boss, but then he came to a realization. "Well, you're not wrong."

"Merry Christmas sir." Shoto said. "Anything planned for the festivities?"

"Maybe not actually celebrating like all these losers." Ebenezer groaned. "Bah humbug!"

"Aw come on sir, it's Christmas! The most wonderful time of the year!" Izuku tried to cheer his boss up, but he was quickly shut down by Bakugo blowing up his face. "Who the hell has time for wonder when there's work to do!" the Pro barked to his KO'd sidekick. "And as for you, get the shit out!"

"Well merry Christmas to you too." Shoto coldly replied preparing to take his leave when the charity collectors Kaminari and Mineta barged in. "Merry Christmas Mr. Bakugo!" Denki cheered tossing some holly everywhere like confetti. "Would you care to donate on this joyous occasion?"

"Blow off you two. I'm sure you're only gonna waste some of the donations at the gentlemen's club." Bakugo rejected the two. "Especially your pet hamster there."

"Hey, I'm no hamster!" an offended Mineta shouted. "Usually people call me a rat bitch."

"Okay, how about hamster bitch?! Does that make you feel better?!" Bakugo screamed bursting away from his desk and preparing to leave. "And you can take that stupid off-day Deku, if it makes you feel better! But you'll only get half-paid!"

"Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you so much Mr. Bakugo!" Izuku exclaimed joyously. "Merry Christmas old chum!"

"And a merry bah humbug to you too nerd." Ebenezer snarled flipping his employee and the charity men off before going on his un-merry way.

* * *

By the time Bakugo had finally returned home, it had gotten darker and colder outside. Bakugo didn't care for the weather, all he wanted was to get home without any issue and return to work first thing in the morning. At least until he reached the doorknob, which slowly transformed into a familiar face. "Baaaaakuuuugoooo." the doorknob muttered. "Baaaaakuuuugoooo."

"Geez, gotta get a new doorknob." the miser declared, stepping inside his mansion and sighing after a hard day's work. "Wonder what's on TV?" he wondered aloud sitting in front of the TV by the fireplace and beginning to switch through channels. "Shitty special, shitty special, shitty special. Geez, so many of them!" he groaned in irritation. "And why are most of them stop-motion as well? They're goddamn terrifying!"

"Baaaaakuuuugoooo." the ghostly voice that originally belonged to his doorknob wailed again. Behind his back, a ghostly figure began to form. He bore spiky red hair, a matching colored beard and was wrapped in numerous chains. The ghost began pounding the back of Bakugo's chair and his wailing got louder, finally catching the Pro Hero's attention. "Alright already! Who is it?!" Bakugo shrieked when his anger was replaced with sheer astonishment. "Wait, is that-"

"Bakugo!" Jacob Kirishima exclaimed happily. "How's my boss and bestest buddy in the whole wide world been?!" Kirishima trapped Bakugo in a ghostly headlock and gave him a few affectionate noogies, but Bakugo was more befuddled than happy. "What the shit happened to you Kirishima?! What's with those chains?"

"What happened to me? I'm dead!" Jacob said in disbelief. "You know what happened that day, the Shie Hassaikai kicked the crap outta me before taking my Quirk and tearing me to shreds!" he explained. "I wear these chains as punishment for being so hotheaded, and pretty soon we'll match if you don't stop being such a stingy, bullying bastard."

"What did you just call me stupid hair?!" Ebenezer shouted at his late partner. "I'm just saying, you really need to start being nicer to people especially on Christmas." Kirishima said. "I think there will be three spirits tonight that'll come for you to teach you a lesson." he stated. "But until then, don't end up like me!"

"Fine, I'll let those spirits in!" Bakugo accepted. "But when I eventually kick the bucket, you owe me!"

"Owe you what?" Kirishima asked as he began to fade back into the unliving world. "You'll see." the stingy hero said ominously.

* * *

At five minutes to 1:00am, Bakugo dressed himself in his pajamas before lying down in his unkempt bed. "Okay you dumbass spirits, come and teach me some stupid life lessons!" he declared, but no one came. "Welp, guess Jacob was full of shit after all."

However as Ebenezer finally fell asleep, the clock indeed struck one and the first spirit arrived. She hopped into his room with a blank look on her face and stuck her frog tongue out, slathering him all over. "Aw Jesus, who let a dog in here?!" Bakugo yelped as he was licked awake. Looking around, he noticed a young woman with amphibious features and her long dark-green hair was tied into a bow at the end of it. "Good evening Mr. Scrooge, ribbit. You may call me the Ghost of Christmas Past."

"My first spirit is some kinda toad?" Bakugo stared at the Ghost in shock before being slapped in the face with her tongue. "Hey, watch the amphibian confusion there buddy!" she scolded him. "It's that kind of behavior that will make you a sad and lonely man."

"So what are you gonna do, make me see into my past if I lick you?" Bakugo asked, but the Ghost gave him no answer before hopping towards the window and opening it. "Not exactly like that Bakugo-san, but follow me!" she exclaimed grabbing him by the waist with her tongue and hopping across the rooftops with the miser in tow.

"Can you please touch me like a normal guy sometime?! This is disgusting!" Bakugo retched as the frog girl's saliva stained his nightclothes. His questions still received no answer when the Ghost of Christmas Past finally reached a familiar looking park. "Hey, I remember this place!" Ebenezer gasped softly. "This is where I once bullied Deku for being a Quirkless pussy."

"Oh yes, but soon he grew into your most loyal sidekick." the spirit declared, then Bakugo realized that they were literally now in the past as he spied Izuku Cratchit as a young boy defending another kid from Ebenezer and his cronies. "That day, he realized not all men are created equal." the frog ghost continued. "He sought to accomplish his dream of becoming a great hero just like his idol, but that didn't end very well despite the fact he would gain a Quirk passed down through generations. When Young Cratchit was only a teen, he began to intern under the same Pro-Hero as you did Bakugo."

"That's right, Sir Fezziwig!" Bakugo came to another realization before the frog began leaping again, this time to the old hero agency that once was owned by the former sidekick Sir Fezziwig. "And this was his Christmas party too."

Laughter and Christmas merriment filled the agency building that night. Pro Heroes and their interns flocked about, helping themselves to refreshments and decorating the giant Christmas tree in the middle. But while Izuku joined in on the festivities, Bakugo sulked in a conveniently dark corner all by himself far from the partygoers. "Dumbass party animals." the future miser commented. "They think Christmas is all about fun, giving to your fellow man and all that schmaltzy crap, but I've seen what they really care about."

"Yeesh, sins of the past much?" the present day Ebenezer snarled in response to his younger self's cynicism when he began pounding on the window. "Hey me, quit being such a grouch and start having fun!"

"Sh, do you want to blow our cover?!" the Ghost shut him up. "Besides, a very important someone should be coming up right about now." As if on cue, a young woman with fawn-colored hair and plump lips sashayed her way to Ebenezer while wearing a little black dress. "Wassup homie, merry Christmas!" the woman cheered. That was a barely-understandable dialect that Bakugo knew all too well. "Camie."

"What do you want bitch?" the past Bakugo snarled at Camie. "Aw don't be such a hater, it's the holidays! Lighten up a little!" Camie tried to cheer him up. "I hope you got a lit holiday comin' your way!"

"You may have been polar opposites, but there was something about her that caused you to become such a dork." the amphibian spirit continued to narrate when Camie thought up of a party trick. "Hey, watch this." she whispered to Bakugo before utilizing her Glamour quirk to conjure up an image of Shoto with a mistletoe over him. "Oh, would you look at that!" the fake Todoroki romantically declared with a bizarre glimmer around his face. "A mistletoe right above me!"

As the female partygoers flocked to the illusion of Shoto, Bakugo laughed like mad at the sight. "Holy shit, that's basically what every girl does when they see that half-and-half bastard!" he guffawed. "That's a good one!"

"Ebenezer!" Sir Fezziwig boomed, stepping towards Bakugo with a firm glare and a scowl. "Get back to work."

"Alright four-eyes, keep your pants on." Bakugo groaned switching back to his sour demeanor as he returned to his post before looking back at Camie. "You should try something else for me next time."

"So tell me young Bakugo, you seemed so happy with Camie after that yet something bad happened between you two." the Ghost of Christmas Past proclaimed. "What exactly was it?"

"I was too much a greedy, gloryhogging piece of shit who barely noticed her, that's what." Ebenezer answered and the scene switched to the Ground Zero Agency in its infancy. "I had already gathered up a reasonable amount of sidekicks & interns when I started Ground Zero, and Camie was one of them."

Inside the agency headquarters, Bakugo was hard at work counting the earnings his sidekicks have made and answering letters from fans when Camie walked up to his desk. "Oh Mr. Bakugo sir, you have a few calls from the school you came to last week." she stated. "They said you're free to come back anytime!"

"Well tell them they can piss off because I'm busy." Ebenezer growled, not even looking at Camie as he counted his money. "Besides, those little hellspawn were an absolute nightmare to speak to!"

"How could you say that Ebenezer?!" Camie gasped. "Imagine what that can do to your PR!"

"To hell with my PR, just tell them I'll be preoccupied for a while!" Bakugo shouted angrily. "In fact, why the hell are you acting like my secretary?! You're a sidekick, and nothing else!"

Her boss's declaration completely broke Camie's heart, replacing her infectious smile with a crestfallen frown. "P-please don't say you really mean that bro." she stuttered while on the verge of tears.

"Wow, I was a total douche back then." the current Ebenezer declared regretfully as he watched his former sidekick quit Ground Zero. "If that were me in the present, Deku would probably sue my ass off."

"That's right." the Ghost agreed before she began getting drowsy. "Oh, getting real sleepy here." she moaned curling up into a ball in the snow and getting ready to nap. "Hey, don't you sleep on me you stupid toad!" Bakugo shouted. "Frogs need to hibernate in the winter y'know." the amphibious spirit reminded him. "By the way, the next ghost should be arriving at 2:00 so tell him I sent ya."

* * *

As soon as the Ghost of Christmas Past fell asleep, Bakugo found himself back in his bedroom at the stroke of two. "Okay Present guy, come at me!" he challenged to no one in particular while a silver streak zoomed past his window. "Santa?" he wondered rushing to see what was up. As he burst open the window, a loud screech alerted him to a man in silver armor decorated with wreaths and holly. The man removed his helmet to reveal that he had dark blue hair with a matching mustache and wore glasses underneath.

"Greetings Ebenezer, you may call me the Ghost of Christmas Present!" the armored specter announced while erratically waving his arms about in a strange matter. "Wow, someone's been hopped up on milk and cookies." Bakugo sneered in response to the Ghost of Christmas Present's tics. "So where are you gonna take me?"

"Why, I plan on taking you on a tour of all the joys Christmas can bring!" the silver spirit boomed while taking Bakugo's hand and dragging him out the window to race across the rooftops. Below the pair, people were engaging in the traditions of the season of giving from close friends, to couples and even enemies & strangers.

"Think you could slow down a bit?! I'm gonna puke!" Bakugo screeched as his face repeatedly made contact with the material of the roofs they were surfing on. "In a bit good sir!" the Ghost loudly proclaimed pointing down to the streets. "Look around you, for on this day alone everybody gets together for the sake of kindness and good cheer for all!"

One example the Ghost gave in particular was Shoto Todoroki dressed as Santa Claus handing out presents to homeless children. "Seriously, dressing as old Saint Nick?" Bakugo remarked. "Talk about milquetoast!"

"Speaking of toast my friend, there is someone who barely gets by with a slice of toast." the supersonic spirit reminded and dragged Bakugo off again, this time to a small apartment elsewhere in Musutafu. "Hey, this is Deku's place right?" Bakugo wondered, brushing some dust off the window to find his sidekick Izuku sitting down to Christmas Eve dinner with his wife Ochako and their son Kota.

"They may not have much, but what they value most this holiday is that they're together." the ghost narrated while gazing through the glass as Ochako prepared supper. "Oh Izuku, can you tell Eri it's time for dinner?" she asked her husband. "I'm coming everyone!" the Crachits' youngest daughter Eri announced while struggling to come down the stairs with her crutch. "Wait for me!"

"Slow down there Eri! You need to watch your legs there." Izuku said before picking up his daughter and seating her at the dinner table, where a measly serving of katsudon awaited her. "W-what did the doctor say about me Daddy?" Eri whimpered while tightly grabbing her crutch in fear. Her father just bowed his head in shame. "He said that if we're lucky, we only have til next Christmas."

"Maybe it wouldn't be that way if your boss wasn't such a douchebag!" Kota declared with gritted teeth. "Kota, watch your language!" Ochako scolded him, but Izuku continued sighing. "As much as I'd hate to say it Kota, you're kinda right." he said. "As if bullying me for not having a Quirk was bad enough, he keeps treating me like garbage even after I finally got one."

"WHAT DID THAT BRAT SAY ABOUT ME?!" Ebenezer screamed furiously and was just about to barge into the Cratchits' home to teach Kota a lesson. "I OUGHTA STRANGLE THAT LITTLE SHIT!" However, the Ghost of Christmas Present grabbed hold of his shirt collar and held it tight, preventing Bakugo from enacting his revenge on Cratchit's son. "Calm yourself Bakugo!"

"And how so?! Deku should've regretted marrying Round-Face and producing such a hellspawn!" Bakugo snarled in continued fury. "Well imagine yourself in his shoes for a moment." the Ghost explained. "His family is barely getting by with a father being overworked and a sister with not much time left. How would you feel in that situation?"

"Pretty shitty I suppose." Bakugo groaned sadly while sitting down on the balcony. "My family was never perfect either. My mom was basically me except a woman and angrier while my dad was a total wimp."

"Now you're getting it." the Ghost continued when he gazed at his watch in surprise. "My word, it seems time is short! The final ghost is yet to come!"

"So what, you're gonna leave me here?!" Bakugo shouted while the spirit turned to run. "What if Deku sees me here?!"

"He can't see you Ebenezer. I thought you would've got the memo by now." the Ghost of Christmas Present answered while getting into a running start and finally raced off into the night. "Merry Christmas Bakugo!"

* * *

The departure of the Ghost of Christmas Present also heralded Bakugo arriving in what appeared to be a graveyard with various tombstones bearing the names of heroes that gave their lives for the job and the people. "Shimura, Sorahiko, Kayama, Takeyama." Ebenezer began reading off a few of them while strolling through the cemetery until he came across one that was hidden by the black robes in front of it. "Hey, one side Tall Dark & Shady! I need to see who's grave is this!"

Contrary to the very talkative previous ghost, the Ghost of Christmas Future said nary a word, only letting the scenery do the talking for him as he pointed toward a pair of graverobbers pilfering from the burial grounds of Toshinori Yagi.

"Hey, wasn't that Midoriya guy from Ground Zero called All Might's successor or something?" the first robber, a short young woman with raspberry pink hair who resembled a little girl, wondered. "Naw, who gives a shit?" the second shrugged while stroking his grey handlebar mustache. "All his boss cared about was himself, and by God did All for One abuse that!"

"Wait, Midoriya? Where is he?" Bakugo began panicking. Once again, the ghost pointed at the Cratchit family who were also at the graveyard. However, only a traumatized Ochako and grieving Kota were standing before a pair of headstones, where Ochako left behind Eri's crutch before walking away. "And Eri too?!" the miser exclaimed and then turned to the ghost with fire in his eyes. "Okay big guy, quit giving me the silent treatment and tell me just who the hell died here!"

The Ghost of Christmas Future finally moved away from the grave he stood before, revealing that the gravestone had Ebenezer's name engraved on it. "Why yours Ebenezer Bakugo." the ghost revealed, pulling down his hood to expose a pale head with piercing red eyes, messy grayish-blue hair and a chapped smile. "THE GREATEST VILLAIN IN THE CEMETERY!"

With that, the Ghost caused the ground beneath Bakugo to erode into dust, sending the pro falling into the fiery pit below. "No please, this can't be true!" he screamed while the Ghost laughed, adding insult to injury by using his Quirk to make Bakugo lose his grip on the soil by decaying his hands. "I CAN CHANGE DAMNIT!" Bakugo continued hollering as he fell deeper into the pits of Hell. "I CAN CHAAAAAAAANNNN-"

* * *

"I CAN CHAAAANGE!" Bakugo woke up in a cold sweat in his bedroom at the Heights Alliance. Panting heavily, he observed every last inch of it to make sure he was still at UA. "Oh thank god."

"Yo Bakugo, you alright?!" Kirishima yelled bursting into the room with a schmaltzy Christmas sweater on. "I was just gonna wake you up when you started screaming like hell!"

"You there stupid hair, what day is it?!" Katsuki shouted from his bed. "Why it's Christmas Day best buddy!" Eijiro cheered. "Why, what happened to you?"

"I just had the most balls to the wall insane dream." Bakugo recounted. "I was this greedy asshat who was scarred for life by three ghosts trying to teach me an important life lesson, just like in that old Christmas movie Deku loves!"

"Someone must've drank too much eggnog last night." Kirishima chuckled. "Come on, everybody's waiting for you downstairs."

"Fine, I'll go. But after we exchange presents, I'm going back to sleep!" Bakugo snarled as he finally got out of bed and followed his fellow student to the common room.

* * *

Downstairs in the common area, the students of Class 1-A were throwing a Christmas parties with their families and teachers. Shoji and Sero helped decorate the Christmas tree, Present Mic sang some festive karaoke, Tsuyu & Sato came out with Christmas cookies and gingerbread houses, Mineta and his equally perverted parents handed out sensual presents to the girls and Izuku, Ochako, Tenya & Shoto sat on the couch together singing carols.

"Oh, happy holidays Kacchan!" Izuku merrily greeted his rival. "Yeah yeah, whatever. Just gimme a gingerbread man!" Bakugo icily interrupted him and was fed a cookie on command. "Is something the matter Bakugo?" Ochako asked Katsuki. "Your eyes are all baggy."

"I dreamed I was in that stupid Christmas movie you always loved Deku." Bakugo stated. "You and Round-face were married with Kota & Eri as your children and Asui, Tenya and that hand guy were the ghosts."

"Ooh, who was I?!" Kirishima asked excitedly. "You were the dead guy." Katsuki answered while taking another gingerbread man, much to his classmate's disappointment. "And apparently they were supposed to teach me about being less of an asshole by scarring me for life."

"But just like Scrooge, you came out of it a better person, right?" Ochako inquired.

"Hardly. If anything, I'm probably gonna lose sleep until New Years at least." Bakugo continued as he began to blush. "I see that face of yours Bakugo." Shoto observed. "You're just afraid to admit you learned something, haven't you?"

"Cut it out you half and half bastard!" Katsuki shouted at the son of Endeavor.

"Well God bless us everyone to you too." Shoto snarked, inciting laughter from everyone in the room.

"Okay, y'all got me there." Bakugo began to let out a little chuckle in response. "Now gimme more cookies."

* * *

_Bet no one else has done a parody of A Christmas Carol with My Hero Academia characters before, huh? Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"_


End file.
